


Hanyauku

by Penguiduck



Series: Beautiful Words [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, POV Second Person, Words that don't translate to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Hanyauku(Rukwangali, Namibia)— (n) to walk on tiptoes across hot sand.Your Pharaoh was your heart, and, as such, he had your utmost loyalty.  You would travel across the entire desert to serve him.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Series: Beautiful Words [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hanyauku

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Beautiful Words series. I take words from other languages that have no direct translation to English and write a short interpretive reader-insert piece. There will be a variety of pairings -- romantic, platonic, family, everything. Suggestions or words that strike you as interesting are always welcome. I do love a challenge.

Hanyauku _(Rukwangali, Namibia)_ — (n) to walk on tiptoes across hot sand.

The sun was ruthless, beating down on you and your camel as it rose to its full height in the sky. While the hood you wore shielded you from the direct heat, you still felt the light as it burned through cloth. It was difficult to breathe, the sand swirling about as the wind picked up, chasing each grain into small tornadoes as they rushed across the desert plains. Just ahead, you saw the green of an oasis, a haven to travelers — you could fill your flask and allow your camel to drink its fill. You would stop for just a short amount of time.

The beast picked up speed, the smell of water tempting it nearer as its feet moved with quick strides toward the oasis. A small village surrounded the pool of water, a well built not far away. The people here lived in houses made of white stone that would shield away the hot of the sun. They were accustomed to travelers, kind enough to share their precious resources.

A boy eagerly took your camel as you dismounted, leading it off to water while you stepped toward the well. You drank all you could, letting the liquid slide smoothly down your parched throat, before filling your flask. It was so refreshing. Your feet, garbed in sandals, were covered in sand and dust, and you wiped them down with a wet cloth. The coolness was a reprieve to your hot feet. You sat beneath a grove of palm trees and ate your lunch of bread as a gentle breeze pulled through your hair.

The Pharaoh was waiting. Every moment that you stayed here was a waste of time; still, you knew that if you did not rest yourself and your beast, then you would never make it to the city. The successful delivery of the message was most important, and while you were more than willing to compromise your health and comfort, you had to be realistic.

Your feet had dried, the water long evaporated, and you tiptoed across the hot sand until you made it to the oasis. There was something nostalgic about feeling the heat beneath your toes — you had done this all your life, your feet now calloused from years of practice. 

The sandstorm had settled a bit, and the skies were blue without even a wisp of cloud. You found your camel taking messy sips of water and chewing on some dried grass. You paid the stable boy a few gold coins that the Pharaoh had provided you on your quest — he bowed and ran off.

You pulled your reluctant camel out of the airy stables, swinging your leg over his back in one swift motion. If you spurred your camel on, you could be in the capital by nightfall.

The Pharaoh was waiting. He was waiting for you and the news you would bring from the neighboring cities.

With a deep breath and determined heart, you urged your camel forward and into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
